


I choose you! (Which world are we in? This is your fault, isn't it?)

by Mullk6



Series: The not Ouroboros OC-inserts (yes, the specification was necessary) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A pokemon anime nerd, Attempt at Humor, Aura Ash, Aura User Ash, Aura!Ash, Dimension Travel, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Smarter Ash, The game nerd somehow can see stats, and a pokemon game nerd, at some point their will mentor Ash, get dumped in the pokemon anime, she swears the anime nerd cheated somehow, the anime nerd has zero regrets, the anime nerd wants to call bullshit, the game nerd is not amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Waking up wasn't a strange thing in itself. Waking up after death wasn't that strange either, depending on your religion. Waking up after death in the body of an infant? Well, that's stretching it.When a Pokémon Games fan and a Pokémon Anime fan are dropped into the world of the latter franchise, there's bound to be some disagreements. It's a good thing they were friends already, otherwise this would never work. When it's time for them to start their journey? Well... shenanigans ensue.Ash doesn't know what to do about his (self-appointed) older sisters, but he supposes their insistence of training him before his 10th birthday was a good thing.Now if only he could stop hearing talk about non-existant "stats" (and the counter-arguments about them) whenever he tried to battle...





	1. Becoming aware (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> [Mari and Zena](https://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/186719959507)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, background info.  
> My best friend (irl) is a huge fan of the Pokemon Games, especially Pokemon Fire Red.  
> I was, for the longest time, pure Pokemon anime.  
> We clashed over the issue a lot, since the games and the anime don't operate on the same rules.  
> So I wondered, what would happen if we ended up in the anime world? This is the result of that thought.

Waking up wasn't a strange thing in itself. Waking up after death wasn't that strange either, depending on your religion. Waking up after death in the body of an infant? Well, that was stretching it.

The first few years of her life were dedicated to learning to speak and walk again. She honestly couldn't remember much from her infant and toddler years, but she realized quickly she was in a strange, strange place. Why, you ask? She'd heard more than once talk about sending kids out on journeys and honestly, it made her afraid.

And then, it made sense. She was perhaps three when she'd stumbled into a big furry thing. At first she thought it was one of those ragdoll cats. Then she saw its face.

A raticate. A living, breathing, raticate. Vaguely, she could remember being near something furry with whiskers before, but she hadn't been able to really discern any features, not to mention remembering anything from the first years of her life was difficult at best and impossible at worst.

The raticate had to be her mother's, and she briefly wondered if there were more pokemon she hadn't seen or couldn't remember. However, she ignored these thoughts pretty easily and just plopped down on the floor to cuddle with the 76 cm rat. She was gentle, as much as a 3-year-old could be, what with her chubby fingers, and the raticate was patient with her. It was obvious why her mother let the creature be near a tiny human.

Her name was apparently Marilla. She wondered if she'd been named after the pokemon azumarill. She wouldn't be upset if she was, but it did make her wonder about her mom's naming skills. Her raticate's name was Rati. _Rati_. Yeah, her name could _definitely_ have been worse. 

Her new mother seemed to be friends or at least on very good terms with one of their neighbors. At least, she thought she was their neigbor. She was a blond woman with a nice dratini-themed headband more often than not perched on her head. She was also pretty flamboyant, even over the phone. The woman also kept going over someone called 'Zenny' and how big she was growing. Marilla herself was approaching 4 years of age and could talk mostly without slurring the words. She still had a rather annoying lisp, though. She was also rather disappointed in herself. She couldn't understand how the hell she hadn't understood her new native language as a baby, considering it was _English_. Perhaps it was just her brain not being able to comprehend words? That had to be it. She refused to accept any other explanation.

Her mom finally trusted her to play in the backyard without adult supervision. She had seen Rati peeking out at her every once in a while. He was a good babysitter. And he couldn't tattle if she did do something strange. Sure, mom cared about the raticate, but she wasn't a trainer, not really. Rati had probably been a gift, rather than having actually been caught by the woman. She didn't seem like the adventurous sort. Marilla didn't really know why her other parent wasn't around, but she didn't really care that much either. It wasn't like she really needed parents for any other reason than the obvious. She'd had a perfectly good family _before_ , so she didn't find her situation all that lacking. Maybe if she didn't have the mentality of an adult, she'd feel worse. These were her miscallaneous thoughts as she tried and failed to create a flower crown with her unco-ordinated little fingers. She soon left her mangled mess of greenery alone, huffing in irritation. She wanted her dexterity back, damnit.

That was when she heard it. Singing in a high-pitched, childish voice from the other side of the fence. Now, normally, this wouldn't have been that big of a deal, kids sing all the time. Except the other kid was singing the Pokémon theme song. In Finnish.

“ _[Takaa vuortenhuippujen, etsin aina vaan-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCoV22jGH5A)_ ”

She'd found a loose board in the fence earlier and used it to her advantage now. She moved it out of the way with a big smile as she cut off the blond on the other side, already halfway through the opening it created.

“ _[-ja pokemonin jokaisen, mä opin tuntemaan-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCoV22jGH5A)_ ”

The girl with short, unruly blond hair that might have been tidy at some point whipped her head around to look at her with blue-gray eyes. She may look much younger, but she knew this face.

This was her best friend.

Marilla smiled even wider, dusting herself off “I'm Marilla here, what's your name, fellow crazy person?”

It was a weird introduction for anyone else, but they both knew what she meant. The blond flashed her an all too familiar grin and chirped “Zena, it's like Xena, but with a Z, at least it's not Xanxus-like, then I'd sound like a KHR-insert or something.”

Well, that was as good of a confirmation as anything.

That was how Marilla Doe and Zena Flamma became childhood friends in the eyes of their oblivious mothers, and how two dimension-travelers found each other in their new life.

The world would never see them coming.


	2. April 1st: The start of the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the duo of world-travelers to start their journey... as ten-year-olds, which is strictly an anime thing, no matter what Zena says.  
> Unfortunately for Marilla, her friend is so far in denial she might as well be drowning.  
> Oh well, at least she got Charmander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mari and Zena](https://mullk6.tumblr.com/image/186719959507)

This is it. The big one, the one we’ve all been waiting for-

“Stop quoting Harry Potter, it's not as funny as you think.”

The blond who said this was looking very much unamused, which was only amplified by her sleep-deprived look.

“Also, I can't believe you _dragged_ me out of bed!” she continued, looking at her friend in betrayal.

Marilla shot Zena a droll look “You slept in. Like you always do. I gave you half an hour to wake up on your own, which is why we're _late_.” she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Today was the day. A beautiful day in April, the day kids got to pick up their starter pokémon from their Regional Professor. This was something that should have finally stopped the two's arguing over whether or not they were in the game or anime universe, however...

“This proves nothing!”

“But starter pokémon are only a thing in the ani-”

“ _Nothing_!”

Zena was proving to be difficult. Most likely over the fact that if they were in the anime universe, then capturing legendaries would cause the collapse of the world, on some level. In the games, however, you could capture _the God of Pokémon_ without any consequences. Marilla hated it, but then again, she grew up on the anime, not the games. Zena was the exact opposite, she had barely seen an episode of the series and was adamant on the fact that there was no proof they weren't in the game universe, no matter what Mari said about the fact.

Oh well, there was time, and the used-to-be older of the two was patient. She could wait. And then she'd rub it in Zena's face because _they were in the anime, damnit!_

Once they finally made it to the lab, Professor Oak was at the door waiting for them.

“Morning, Professor!” the duo choroused with big grins, both very exited for the big day.

The old man sighed “Good morning, girls, even though you should have been here about an hour ago.” the scientist raised a scolding eyebrow at them before letting it go “Though it's not as if Daisy has shown up yet, either, so I can't scold you too much for tardiness.”

From what they knew, Daisy was one of the professor's grandchildren, so if _she_ was late, then the man really couldn't be too cross with them. Score! The man led them to a room with some sort of probably important equipment, but most importantly, a pillar with three pokeballs on it, encased in glass.

Zena let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement, while Marilla kept herself from it only barely. She was two years older! She would be the more mature one!

(Now only mentally, but Mari still counted it!)

Due to her maturity (and foreknowledge on how her dear friend's mind worked) Marilla let Zena pick first.

“Bulbasaur!” the blond exclaimed, holding the pokeball aloft with an almost manic grin.

Nothing new there.

The longer-haired of the two stepped to the pillar next and took the fire-type marked pokeball with both hands, barely believing she would truly have the pokemon she'd always dreamed of, ever since she'd first laid eyes on charizard.

“Charmander, I choose you.” she said faintly, not being able to keep herself from the semi-quote even if she wanted to.

Zena, as usual, didn't recognize the reference, not being a fan of the show. Then again, she was also preoccupied by her pick. Mari had to once again stifle her comment on how the high-tech pedestal was _obviously from the anime_. Since in the game, the starters had been on _a wooden table._

Unfortunately, they were in the presence of a Canon Character, and Zena was so far in denial, that she had to hold her tongue.

Professor Oak nodded at their choices, before turning to a table with some more familiar things “Here are your Pokédexes and six pokéballs each. Now, these are standard pokéballs, if you want different kinds you'll have to buy them yourselves, the league will only sponsor Trainers so much.”

“Ok!” Zena exclaimed, overly exited as she took the stuff.

Mari wasn't in as much of a hurry, since they still needed to go back to their houses to get their backpacks, because there hadn't been time to take those with them due to her childhood friend's sleep-schedule.

Besides, their mothers would want pictures... lots and lots of pictures.

Zena's mom had gotten _really_ into scrapbooking...

After what seemed like hours of having their photographs taken, the duo made their way through Route 1, _which was looking very similar to the one in the anime_ , with their respective starters.

Naming them had been hilarious, in hindsight.

_“Your name will be... Uchiha.”_

_“Wait, why?”_

_“Because Uchihas breathe fire, duh.”_

_“...”_

_“Don't tell me-”_

_Holding out Bulbasaur “This is Hashirama.”_

_The audible sound of a hand meeting one's face._

So, yeah. Naming them had been an event.

But enough mental moaning about that, they were on a mission. It was time to catch some pokémon, because they couldn't just brute their way through with their starters. And no matter what Zena said, “leveling up” wasn't the answer.

She still had no idea how her friend remembered the levels of the starting pokémon.


	3. Magicarp-carp-carp, magicarp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari has had enough of her friend's shenanigans and explodes. They finally get to Viridian and leave soon after, since there's nothing to actually do in the city.

She hates her. She hates Zena _so much._

Marilla was sitting on the bank of the river in despair as her idiot best friend cycled up and down the road like an idiot in order to “level up” her magicarp. After the third time her friend stopped to check her pokémon only to exclaim “Still not enough!” _she'd had enough._

Mari grabbed her friend by her green t-shirt and snarled “We are going to _walk along the river_ , like _normal people_ , and _train_ our magicarps by letting them swim alongside us. _Do you understand_?”

She may have been oozing killer intent, what with how Zena meekly agreed.

And they hadn't even reached Viridian City yet.

The looming air of doom surrounding Mari dissolved fairly quickly at seeing their respective magicarps jumping in the stream as they walked beside it. It didn't take long for them to start filling the silence between them.

Zena started humming a melody, prompting Mari to actually sing the lyrics that belonged with it “[Owaranai... mugen no HIKARI...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5Pu2gEfAW4)”

Casting her gaze towards her best and only friend, the mentally older of the two smiled wryly. This had been the first song she had recommended to Zena, back when they were still new friends. She guessed it was fitting for the new chapter in their re-incarnated lives.

Not pausing for more than a breath and the length that she remembered there being only music, she continued to sing “Sora mawaru RINGU  
surechigau sadame  
nokosareteta rakuen no maboroshi...”

Now Zena continued the lyrics “Kanashimi no MERODI  
nariyamu toki  
soko ni saiteta chiisa na Baby's Tears

Sora to umi ga tsunagaru hoshi  
tsunaida te wo furikitta”

With nary a glance towards each other, they belted out the chorous “Ashita no kagayaki wo torimodosu tame ni  
Negai wo noseru tokihanatsu

Owari wo shiranai utsukushiki hane ni  
furisosogu mugen no HIKARI~!”

And that was how the remainder of their journey to Viridian went, following Mari's way of training their pokémon and singing songs only the two of them knew. Once they made it to the city they headed straight for the pokémart and marveled at the grand store that was _definitely different from the game._ But did Zena stop being in denial? Noooo...

At least she offered to pay for the more expensive stuff since her mother was a famous Cordinator in her youth, meaning she had a lot of winnings to give to her daughter as allowance. Mari's mother wasn't that badly off, but her own allowance was nowhere near the amount her friend received. Since her friend was thinking in the pokémon video game terms, this meant she purchased value packs of Ultra Balls, Full Heals and Max Potions. The absence of Revives just added more credit to Mari's opinion of them being in the anime and not the game, not to mention the fact that in the game, the Viridian Pokémart had a very, very small assortment of merchandise. 

Oh well. She just had to bide her time before waving the existence of Ash Ketchum in her friend's face. _Then_ she'd finally have to acknowledge she was right.

Now, how to find the trouble magnet.

Little did Marilla know, she'd have to wait quite a while before she'd finally be able to rub it in the face of her best friend that they were in _her_ world and not the games. But at the moment, they had a few regions to get through.

They left Viridian behind without too much incident. There had been some ruckus coming from the hospital, but the duo didn't stick around to find out what it was. Instead they made their way towards and through Viridian forest, where Zena proceeded with her gotta catch 'em all routine while Mari just caught a weedle and pidgey. Pofessor Oak was absolutely going to _love_ Zena's repertoire, Mari was sure. The man loved his research, after all. Zena just wanted to “complete the pokédex”... which was _not a thing_ because _they were in the anime, damnit._

Oh well, whatever kept her happy.


End file.
